Draco Dwarf
Name of Galaxy | Galactic coords|Distance |Diameter| Galaxy | Other | Year of | l° b° | (kly) | (kly) | Type | Name |Discovery Draco Dwarf 86.4 +34.7 267±20 2 dSph DDO 208 1954 Draco Dwarf *UAC: Draco dSph *Union Presence: Yes since 5048 *Union Members present: Yes *Traffic Connection: Gates The Draco Dwarf is a spheroidal galaxy The Draco Dwarf is a spheroidal galaxy which was discovered for Earth Pre Astro science by Albert George Wilson of Lowell Observatory in 1954 on photographic plates of the National Geographic Society's Palomar Observatory Sky Survey (POSS). It is part of the Local Group and a satellite galaxy of the Milky Way galaxy. The Draco Dwarf is situated in the direction of the Draco Constellation at 34.6° above the galactic plane. Local Group Survey Project As a member of the local group, Draco dSph was targeted for a physical survey as part of the of the Local Group Survey Project , first conceived in 4956 OTT . However the Draco dSph, being 945,853 Light Years distant and beyond the reach of then technology, a one way trip would have lasted 49 years. Of course special ships could have been built, or a string of stations but the efforts were not justifiable just for a survey. In 4966 an experimental robotic long range probe, the Draco Survey Robot was launched at Brown Moon by SII Experimentals Inc. The probe laying a string of repeater buoys reached Draco Dwarf in 5035 . Upon arrival the robot released the Swarm , the first generation of LRPs . (these LRPs were designed and built in 4966) The robot relayed survey data and were programmed to avoid sentient contact and retreat from artificial spatial objects. The Draco Survey Robot (DSR 1 ) reported seven of the LPRs destroyed by an unknown sentient entity. The robots were ordered to retreat to an empty star system and wait. After the Ancient Gate Network was activated in 5047 and the Assembly decided to map the AGN , a gate connection between Boötes Dwarf and Draco Dwarf was discovered by Gate Mapping Mission 67 (5 Golden ships - Union retrofitted under the Mission Command of Captain Norrax (Kilonian ). Mission 67 traversed into the Draco Dwarf, established contact with the robots and begun searching for further reaching gates, using the recent gate detector. The entrance gate was secured. First contact was made with the Mohpets and the Farads both TL7 and agressive. While the Farads opted for dialog, the Mohpets immideatly attacked and found out that Golden Spheres with Para Dim shields and Translocator cannons weren't easy oponents to overcome. According to the Assembly act: Alien Gate Action Plan of 5048 : * All gates identified working or not are to be claimed for the Union. They are according to commonly accepted practice and law unoccupied space opjects and can be salvaged or climed. *All gates are to be mapped by the Explorer department as a priority. *Each gate must be rigged for destruction. *Each gate will receive an armed space station (Gate-House ) and a Station Support System is to be found within its vicinity. Three further gates were detected in the Drago Dwarf and all were secured for the Union. Taking posession and keeping the gate to Pieces, dwarf involved heavy fighting with the Mohpeds (Who's home system was only seven light years from the Pieces Gate . However the Union remained dedicated to the AGAP and after creating and builing Union Fleet 119 it was stationed at Draco dwarf and reduced the Mohped thread to nothing. The Farads joined the Union in 5051 OTT . There are four known Trans Spatial Gates in the Draco Dwarf (5050 OTT ) 1 Draco-Boö ......| GT 3 | Gate name : DRAVBoö ......|Gatehouse :DRACO BURG ........|SSS:Kalispell 2 Draco-UMa I ....| GT 3 | Gate name: DRACUMAI .....|Gatehouse :DRACO FESTUNG .....|SSS:Parenat 3 Draco-UMa II ....| GT 3 | Gate name: DRACUMAII .....|Gatehouse :DRACO FORT .........|SSS:Master-1 4 Draco-Pieces ...| GT 3 | Gate name: DRACPIEC .....|Gatehouse :DRACFORTRESS ......|SSS:Fleetbase 119 Category:Galaxies